shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RABNerd VP/Pride Month Ships!
Pride Month 2018 Ship of the Day ---- Hello everyone! As many of you may know June is Pride Month, a month long celebration of members of the LGBTQIA+ community. As a member of this community, I love when there are ships that are Queer, but also Canon. So all this month I will be posting a new ship everyday that is LGBTQIA+. Most of them will be Canon/Semi-Canon, but some will be Fanon. The ship will be given a brief history and then how I feel about the pairing. Gonna be honest that there's also going to be a very large bias on my part. Come back everyday for a new ship. Happy Shipping and Happy Pride! June 1st - Sanvers Alex and Maggie first met when they were both investigating an attack on the president. Maggie showed her an alien bar, they both go to an alien deathmatch. Classic romance. Alex realizes that she's gay and Maggie encourages her to come out to her sister. After doing so, the two get together (after a slight hiccup). They are in a beautiful relationship, and even get engaged at the end of season 2. Problems arise when they can't agree on a decision about having kids, and eventually break up. Sanvers... is a weird one for me, I'm gonna be honest. Yeah start out the month that way. Great job me. When the two first met I was all about and even cried over Alex's conversation with her sister. And I loved when they got together. The problem came when they got engaged. Why? It felt very rushed. As much as I loved the relationship most of it throughout the season was spent in a honeymoon kind of phase. Yes they had problems, but rarely were there any serious conversations. So the fact that they got engaged at the end of the season through me for a loop, especially since it had also been like six months of them being together. The conversation about whether or not a couple should have kids, typically comes before you get engaged. I understand the Maggie's actress didn't want to be a part of the show anymore, but the writers could have handled their break up with better that they did. I started this month out fun, I swear. Well I was gonna but then decided not too.... I'm good at this I swear. June 2nd - Hannigram Will and Hannibal first met in episode one of the TV series, and their relationship has been messed up ever since. Hannibal was Will's therapist and manipulated him till he could frame him for his crimes (It's okay. He got out.). Will adopts Hannibal's lifestyle of killing and Cannibalism, before it's revealed that he was betraying Hannibal to the FBI. Hannibal stabs Will and flees to Europe to start over. Will follows him on A FUCKING FISHING BOAT but the two are captured by Mason Verger. They escape and go back to Will's house. Will tells Hannibal he never wants to see him again, before calling the FBI. Hannibal had stayed and turns himself in willingly so that Will would always know where he was in case he changed his mind. Several years later Will needs Hannibal's help for a case on The Dragon and goes to him in a mental facility. They eventually realize that they need Hannibal to catch the Dragon, and transport him. The Dragon gets Hannibal to escape, and he steels a police car, inviting Will along with him. The two fight the Dragon at Hannibal's vacation home, and kill him. Bleeding and broken the two embrace before Will pushes the two of them off a cliff. Is this ship healthy? No. Is it fucked up? Yes. Do I still ship it? Yes. I ship it in the messed up way it is. When 2014 Tumblr was very obsessed with Hannibal, this ship was all I saw on my dash, so I started watching the show. I'm gonna be honest and say I didn't ship it straight away(hehehe...straight). It took like.... eight episodes. There's a reason that that episode is my favorite. The ship just got stronger and stronger, especially since the show is entirely about their relationship. There were so many moments where I thought the two would end up together but we had to wait all the way to the series finale before it became so... actually I'm wrong. It was the episode beforehand where Will asks Bedelia if Hannibal was in love with him (great deductive skills Will). THAT is when it was confirmed. It was extra confirmed on twitter later by series creator Bryan Fuller that the two survived the fall and were going to run away together. We're still waiting for season 4. Very waiting. Very, very, very waiting.... Bryan needs to stop teasing us. June 3rd - Sydlena Elena first met Syd when she first joined their gamer group. Originally Elena had a crush on group leader Danny, but gained feeling for Syd. They were originally going to go on a date to Comic Con but ended up having to stay at Elena's apartment after the building was on lock down. The two kiss on the fire escape outside of Elena's room and start dating. Syd even asks Elena to homecoming. So the ship itself is adorable and cute, but I might just take my entire lifetime to tell you that ONE DAY AT A TIME HAS A NON-BINARY CHARACTER AND IS THE GREATEST SHOW EVER! Sorry, but this is really important to me. It may be the third show I've watched with a Non-Binary character, but it's the only one where they have actually said Non-Binary. In Orange is the New Black they never bring up that Ruby Rose's character is gender non-conforming except for a slight comment in her first appearance. In Steve Universe all the space rocks may not have a gender but they are very female presenting and use female pronouns, so it's hard for people to catch on unless they look it up late. This show states outright that Syd is Non-Binary and uses they/them pronouns. Who was also introduced along with another non-cis character who uses Ze/Zir pronouns. That's two! In one episode! Granted ze never shows up again but it happened and that's all that matters. God this show has me in tears. I was meant to talk about the ship but all I did was scream about me being represented.... sorry. Also sorry for the hella late update. Curse the job that makes me money for keeping me longer that I thought! June 4th - MadArcher Alice first met Robin when she held a bow and arrow to other girl, for believing she's a spy. Robin realizes that Alice is Hooks daughter and the two flirt but are interupted by the sound of a troll. The two go after it as Alice tries to convince Robin that the troll is her friend and won't do any harm. She eventually convinces Robin as they end up at the tower where Alice was trapped for most of her life. Robin is able to help Alice realize that she had created the troll on her birthday one year when she was feeling really lonely. The troll only showed up again because it was her birthday and nothing had really changed. With Robin's encouragement Alice is able to turn the troll to stone, and the two blow out the candle on a cupcake for Alice's birthday. They end up together and are the first thought's on one another's minds when the dark curse is starting to arrive. Even with their memories gone the two find each other when Margot (Robin) stops a frustrated Tily (Alice) from getting hit by a car. The two find one another again when Tily is at her job handing out sample's. Margot asks out Tily and their date goes well till Tily starts to have problems and run's away. She apologizes to Margot later, and explains that she didn't want to freak her out by having her see that side of her. Margot says she wants to see every side of her, and her bad days are her good days as long as they're together. When everyone's memories return Alice and Robin run together and kiss. Robin then gives Alice the strength to defeat Mother Gothel. While waiting to break into the wish realm Castle Robin asks Hook if she could have his blessing to marry Alice and he says yes. The two are seen next to one another during Regina's coronation, a ring is on Alice's finger, implying that they got engaged. When I finally was catching up on season 7 of Once, this was what I was looking foreward to! Got really invested in everything else, but that's beside the point. Alice and Robin are just too precious! Once has always had this ability to show you were a couple is going to end up and still be invested in the story of how they ended up there. These two are no exception. Our first introduction to the couple was right before the curse hit and it's revealed that they are a couple. But everything else they show has me so invested! And I freaked out over every little moment. From their first meeting in Hyperion Heights, to the bracelet coming back, and their cursed selves reading each other's story's. I love it all! I'm upset that it was in the last season and that we never got to see more. Once again sorry for the late update, I'll be better tomorrow I swear. June 5th - Nygmobblepot Oswald Cobblepot met Edward Nygma when Oswald walked into GCPD looking for Jim Gordon. Ed followed him around before Oswald confronts him, and quickly brushes him off. The two meet again when Ed is hiding the body of his dead girlfriend in the woods, and comes across an injured Oswald. He takes Oswald back to his apartment and takes care of him till he recovers. Ed also re-inspires Oswald back to his old self. After Oswald is caught, Ed promises to leave flowers on his mother's grave for him. When Oswald is released he briefly visits Ed, but Hugo Strange had messed with his brain so much that he was completely changed and Ed is freaked out and sends him away. Ed is eventually sent to Arkham Asylum, where Oswald, back to his old self, visits him for advice and eventually gets him out in order to help in his campaign for mayor. After Ed saves his life, Oswald realizes he's in love with Ed and plans to tell him that night, but Ed meets a woman who looks like his girlfriend who he killed. Out of jealousy Oswald kills her, leaving Ed a mess. Barbara Keen figures out that it was Oswald killed her and hints to Ed what Oswald did. Ed doesn't believe Oswald would have motive but Barbara gives him a riddle that leads to the answer being love. Ed figures it out and plots to kill Oswald. He eventually tricks Oswald and leads him to the edge of the pier, where Oswald begs for his life, before Ed shoots him. Oswald is revealed to be alive and vows revenge against Ed. This goes back and forth for awhile. Okay, *opens bottle of alcohol* let's due this. *pours alcohol* Wait, I'm not 21. *Throws bottle out the window, and runs away from home before the cops can find me* This ship may or may not be the entire reason I got into Gotham. I saw a clip on tumblr of their hug/almost kiss and may or may not have been motivated to get to that point and immediately freaked out upon their first meeting. Honestly I thought we were gonna have a Johnlock situation where everyone knows their not going to get together but we still ship and keep insisting it's canon. But while I was catching up on the show the next episode aired... the episode where it was revealed that Oswald loved ED! This was probably the single greatest moment of my life! My ships never become canon! Then the whole thing with the girlfriend happened and I wasn't shipping it for a bit, then they were reunited after Ed became the Riddler again and I was shipping. Then the Lee thing happened and I need to catch up because I have only a vague idea of what happens after that. June 6th - Joavin Kevin and Joaquin met at the closing night of the Twilight Drive-in theater. They eye each other during the movie, and meet in the concessions line. The two are then seen maiking out behind it. Kevin gives Joaquin his number, and Joaquin see's that Kevin's last name is Keller, like the Sheriff. Kevin asks if it's a problem, then Joaquin shows him his Southside Serpant tattoo. Kevin says it'll be secret and they start making out again. Their relationship is seen entirely offscreen. They both attend Jughead's birthday together before it was hijacked by Cheryl. When FP is arrested for Jason Blossom's murder, Joaquin skips town since he knows too much. Kevin and him say goodbye at the bus station. So Riverdale *pours self a glass of milk, and chugs it*.... I stopped watching after season one. I got real tired of the show and from what I can tell season 2 is a hot mess. But how Riverdale is doing is not the point. I'm here about how much they disappointied me with this couple. When the two first appear together, I thought we were going to have a whole West Side Story thing going. Which would make sense with Kevin being the Sheriff's son and Joaquin being a Serpant. Boy was I wrong! Joaquin isn't seen for four episodes and when he shows up again, everyone is totally okay with the fact that sweet innocent Kevin Keller is dating a gang member! Act with a little more concern people. That really should have been my fist sign that this show was gonna go to some badly written places. Honestly these two being reunited wouldn't be enough to make me catch up with this show. Choni wasn't enough to get me back into this show... how hilariously bad it's become might be though. Category:Blog posts